The Hardest of Hearts
by Liv Marie
Summary: Ele sempre soube que ela era grande demais para caber em suas mãos, para permanecer em sua sombra. Quando ela aparece em sua porta é a primeira vez e também a última e antes de partir ela hesita, esperando um motivo, mas ele não está pronto. E anos passam antes que ele esteja. [Darvey]


_Tenderest touch  
leaves the darkest of marks  
And the kindest of kisses  
break the hardest of hearts _  
**– ****The Hardest of hearts, F.W. **

.::.

Em todos os anos em que trabalham juntos, a forma como seus gestos se complementam naturalmente, como seus pensamentos se encontram sem palavras e a sintonia desconcertante dessa dança em que tomam parte são detalhes que não passam despercebidos aos olhos dos que os cercam.

Vez ou outra, a pergunta inevitavelmente é estendida em seu caminho. Sobre ele, ela e qualquer arranjo que possa existir entre os dois.

A resposta é sempre a mesma, embora a maioria das pessoas que a escute não acredite.

Não. Nunca.

Porque você nunca pode voltar. É a resposta que Harvey repete, usando as palavras de Donna como se fossem suas, a memória ainda vibrante da voz dela rouca ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos dele se perdiam debaixo de sua saia e sua boca reivindicava o arco infinito de seu pescoço.

Resquícios da outra noite. A que reside em suas lembranças apenas, gravada na razão das palavras que vez ou outra Harvey se vê obrigado a repetir e perdidas em um passado agora distante, tão distante (e ainda assim sempre próximo).

De uma forma ou de outra, Harvey soube no minuto em que pousou os olhos na figura de cabelos flamejantes e olhos desafiadores pela primeira vez, com a certeza que ele reserva para poucas coisas na vida e quase nenhuma que não seja sobre ele mesmo.

Ele sempre soube que Donna era grande demais para caber em suas mãos, para permanecer em sua sombra. De modo que, quando ela aparece em sua porta, uma noite qualquer dentre tantas outras, ele sabe sem que Donna precise dizer que essa será a primeira vez e também a última.

"Hey" Ele a cumprimenta não sem surpresa ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento e se deparar com ninguém menos do que ela; A verdade é que suas palavras escapam como algo que se qualifica entre um sussurro e um suspiro e ele não está certo de que elas alcancem seu destino.

Donna, por sua vez, tem os olhos presos no chão e o jeito como suas mãos brincam com o detalhe da alça de sua bolsa e ela morde o lábio inferior contendo palavras que não sabe ao certo como escolher, é o suficiente para que Harvey sinta em seu íntimo o desequilíbrio do universo, a vertigem que antecipa e anuncia o começo do fim.

Quando ela olha para ele, finalmente depois do que parece uma eternidade que tomou residência em um instante apenas, Harvey ameaça dizer seu nome, mas antes que as palavras lhe escapem Donna dá um passo adiante, diminuindo a distância entre seus corpos e quebrando o que talvez seja a única regra existente entre os dois, somente para que qualquer objeção que ele possa ter seja sufocada quando a boca dela encontra a sua.

E então, com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra imediatamente buscando sua nuca e se perdendo em seus cabelos, ele compreende.

E se rende.

É algo muito maior do que ele realmente, maior do que os dois, como Harvey sempre suspeitou que seria, mas não menos devastador apesar disso. É também pungente e aterrador, a maneira como a proximidade do fim parece intensificar cada um de seus sentidos e as carícias deixam marcas em seu corpo e as confissões que escapam entre gemidos ofegantes deixam marcas em partes suas que ele é sequer capaz de conciliar.

Acaba rápido demais – embora não realmente – pelo simples fato de que uma vez somente não é o suficiente para que ele mapeie cada detalhe de seu corpo. E ainda assim ele tem o perfume dela em seus lençóis e em sua pele.

Ainda não amanheceu quando Donna senta na beira da cama e joga o vestido que, contra suas expectativas, cobre como uma cortina as pequenas sardas que salpicam suas costas nuas.

Deitado na cama, Harvey observa calado seus cabelos em contraste com o azul vibrante de seu vestido, o pé que com destreza encontra encaixe no salto alto que ressalta o contorno de suas pernas. Desde já ele se ressente pela frieza dos lençóis em sua ausência.

"Você precisa mesmo ir?" A pergunta a alcança antes que Donna chegue à porta e por um instante ela hesita, seus olhos castanhos procurando a resposta no mesmo ponto no qual se originou a pergunta.

E Harvey percebe pela primeira vez que Donna não está fugindo.

Ela apenas cansou de esperar.

Por um instante, Donna não se move, esperando que ele lhe dê um motivo, uma razão para ficar.

O silêncio de Harvey, e todas as expectativas que se derramam pelos seus olhos sem nunca encontrar o caminho através de sua voz, é toda confirmação que ela precisa.

O simples fato de ele fazer a pergunta anunciando em alto e bom som a distância que o advogado se encontra de ter as respostas.

Antes de partir Donna não lhe oferece explicações ou respostas, mas apenas um sorriso triste, sincero.

"Adeus Harvey."

.::.

Quando Donna vai embora, seguindo seu próprio caminho, é deixando um espaço em sua vida tão extenso e vazio, que por dias, semanas, meses, ele consegue ouvir o eco de seu coração batendo descompassado em seu peito.

Ela visita seus pensamentos todos os dias. Às vezes é o seu perfume que o encontra pelas ruas, esbarrando nele acidentalmente e tirando seu fôlego. Em outras ocasiões é o silêncio aonde ele espera encontrar sua risada, ou no brilho de cabelos vermelhos que se destacam em meio a multidão, mas que nunca possuem o tom certo, o seu tom.

Mike uma vez pergunta a Harvey por que ele não foi atrás dela.

E Harvey não responde seu pupilo. Não porque ele não tenha a resposta. Mas porque a verdade é dolorosamente embaraçosa.

Algo com o que Harvey mal consegue conviver a maior parte de seus dias e que por muito tempo, antes e depois de deixá-la escapar, ele fingiu não enxergar.

A verdade é que ele não estava pronto.

Para tudo o que Donna tinha a oferecer.

Para o seu significado em sua vida.

Para dar o que ela merecia.

Para receber.

E anos passam antes que ele esteja.

.::.

A vida não é um conto de fadas e Donna Paulsen sempre esteve ciente disso apesar de suas inclinações dramáticas. Isso fala pouco quanto às decepções que deixaram traços no caminho por ela percorrido, mas parte fundamental de seu caráter consiste em enxergar as tentativas e não se apegar aos erros. Assim ela segue em frente, a cabeça erguida e a certeza de que suas escolhas podem nem sempre ter sido as melhores, mas de que pelo menos ela tentou.

O resultado é uma casa no subúrbio, um ex-marido e duas meninas – 3 e 6 anos.

Não é exatamente o que Donna visualizou para si mesma anos atrás e certamente não é onde ela imaginou que acabaria após deixar Harvey, mas é onde ela está agora. E olhando sua filha mais velha deitada sobre o tapete da sala concentrada na manifestação de seus dons artísticos enquanto a caçula mastiga um de seus lápis de cor, Donna não vê mal algum nisso.

Ela está a caminho da sala, prestes a anunciar o toque de recolher das meninas e preparada para os protestos quando a campainha toca.

E porque o destino ainda não se cansou de lhe pregar peças, é Harvey quem ela encontra em sua varanda.

.::.

Donna abre a porta e ele deveria ter pensado melhor do que iria dizer, no que deveria dizer, mas de repente ali está ela e é como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se anos fossem minutos exceto talvez pelo fato de ela não estar usando sapatos caríssimos ou um de seus vestidos com decotes suficientemente insinuantes.

Ao invés disso Donna veste uma blusa de moletom grande demais e os pés descalços revelam o esmalte ligeiramente lascado, e o seu cabelo vermelho (o tom certo) se apresenta preso em um coque mal-arranjado. Não que Harvey se apegue aos detalhes o que seria impossível de se fazer quando as memórias de sua última (e primeira) noite juntos retornam com a potência de uma tempestade eliminando o restante de coerência que ele acreditava possuir.

Para seu alívio, Donna também não se mostra exatamente eloqüente, o que parece surpreender a ambos quase tanto quanto esse súbito reencontro.

"Harvey" A voz dela é hesitante e acompanhada por olhos arregalados e ao fundo ele escuta o som da televisão ligada embora tudo o que realmente importe seja o som de seu nome nos lábios dela. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É," Ele deixa escapar um suspiro cansado, por que de fato ele percorreu um longo, longo caminho para chegar até ali. "acontece que eu não sou tão brilhante quanto achei que fosse."

"Isso não é nenhuma novidade." Ela rebate pouco impressionada e uma sobrancelha erguida e honestamente ele poderia beijá-la nesse instante.

"Eu cometi um erro." Ele assume com o máximo de humildade que lhe confere – o que não é muito, mas é alguma coisa e Donna o conhece suficientemente bem para reconhecer isso.

"Você vai ter que ser mais específico do que isso."

"Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir." Ele confessa com sinceridade, olhos escuros e expostos de uma forma quase desconcertante. O suficiente para desarmá-la. O suficiente para acelerar as batidas de seu coração.

"O que te faz pensar que você poderia ter me impedido?" Ela pergunta, mas seus olhos não encontram os dele, ao invés disso tomando residência em um ponto qualquer entre o chão e os seus sapatos.

"Eu podia ter tentado."

"Você podia." Ela assente cruzando os braços sobre o peito, um gesto inconsciente de determinar que a jogada lhe pertence. Harvey aceita sem hesitar.

"Bem, eu estou aqui agora." Ele oferece um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso que já derreteu muitas mulheres e já fechou muitos acordos. Mas não dessa vez. Não Donna.

"Bom eu não sei se você notou, mas é bem tarde e eu não estou me referindo somente às horas."

"Tarde demais?" Ele pergunta apreensivo e ela poderia se deleitar em sua reação, mas não o faz. A maternidade tendo modificado seu senso de urgência, suavizado ângulos de sua personalidade até então agudos.

"Eu não disse isso."

"Posso entrar?"

"Eu não disse isso também." Donna rebate, mas acrescenta em um tom mais suave. "Os anos passaram Harvey, as coisas são diferentes agora. Eu sou uma mãe. É uma noite de escola. Então não, você não pode entrar e dar uns amassos no sofá."

"Eu sei. Sobre as meninas e... E você ta certa, eu não quis dizer que..." Harvey discorre nervos suficiente para que Donna o interrompa com um sorriso.

"Eu também não disse que você não pode me levar para jantar na sexta-feira. Em um restaurante fino e elegante onde eu possa usar um dos meus estimados Louboutins. Preferencialmente depois de eu ter deixado as meninas com a minha irmã, sem ter que me preocupar em virar uma abóbora à meia-noite." Ela morde o lábio inferior, a espera de sua resposta. "O que você diz?"

"Eu estarei aqui. As sete." A resposta escapa antes que ele possa sequer pensar.

"Ok." Ela dá um passo adiante, a mão descansando sobre sua lapela, os dedos acariciando sua gravata, o hálito quente antecipando o toque de seus lábios por um breve instante quase torturante.

É o mais leve dos beijos e Harvey mal tem tempo de reagir antes que os dois escutem a voz que vem de dentro chamando pela mamãe e Donna se desvencilhe dos braços que instintivamente a envolveram pela cintura.

Ela lhe dá as costas com uma agilidade quase impressionante e está prestes a desaparecer por trás da porta quando se volta em sua direção, a familiaridade do gesto se espalhando por Harvey como uma onda de calor enquanto ele a observa com admiração. "E dessa vez Harvey, não me deixe esperando, está bem?"

**fim.**


End file.
